


Disappointed

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Our Beginnings [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: I got pissed because of the latest P5 Anime episode, so I vented my frustrations into my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “You better come up with five good reasons as to why you left Ryuji in Shinjuku to be nearly sexually assaulted.”





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> A-1 made the scene worse in the anime  
> and I got angry

The sound of the classroom door slamming open startled all the occupants in the room, including Akira. The teen jumped slightly in his seat and turned to see Michiko sanding in the doorway with a sharp and hate filled glare in his direction. She raised her finger and pointed at him before making a curling nature.

_‘Come here NOW.’_

Akira hastily got up and walked over to her, ignoring the cries coming from Morgana. As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Michiko yanked him out of the room by his shirt and dragged him halfway down the hall.

“Mi-“

_“Shut the fuck up.”_

Akira swiftly closed his mouth, accepting whatever fate the short teen would give him. Michiko dragged him until there were no more students around and swiftly pin him against the wall.

“You better come up with five good reasons as to why you left Ryuji in Shinjuku to be nearly sexually assaulted.”

His heart started beating wildly, how did she find out about that?

“I… I don’t have any reason….”

Really, Akira didn’t, he had no reason as to why he just left Ryuji at the mercy of those men.

“If that your final fucking answer?”

“…Michiko…”

“It’s Watanabe.” She hissed. “You are a pile of shit, Kurusu. You saved someone form this exact same thing, but don’t do the same for your best friend?”

“I-”

“You what? You’re sorry and you should’ve said something? You should’ve spoken up and not allowed that to happen?”

“…Yes.”

“Toshida saved him and he said Ryuji was shaking badly and he had a nightmare and it happening. If he hadn’t had stepped in…” She threw him against the wall and stepped back. “I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you and as much as I want to say ‘Stay away from Ryuji’ that’s not my choice.”

She turned to leave and sent him a harsh glare, Akira couldn’t help but flinch and look away from her. He listened to the sound of her retreating before quietly returning to the classroom. Akira felt worse than he ever had; he owed Ryuji an apology… if Mich-Watanabe would let him near the blond.

**Author's Note:**

> and now this ties into the series


End file.
